thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Julian
Julian Devorak is one of the three currently available love interests. He was accused of Count Lucio's murder and subsequently fled to escape his death sentence, but has since returned to Vesuvia. Appearance Julian has reddish-brown hair and gray-blue eyes that are usually half-lidded, with half-moon bruises beneath them. He has an eyepatch over his right eye. He is incredibly pale, and has a long, thin nose and thin lips. He wears a black jacket with a red inside. Beneath a black overcoat he wears a white dress shirt. Personality Julian is viewed as being overly-dramatic by several characters due mainly to his masochistic tendencies. Portia sums up this vexing trait of his by saying that Julian is "Always shouldering someone else's burdens while lamenting how heavy the load is." Julian struggles with accepting the help of others because he believes himself to be unworthy of love or support. Despite being a condemned criminal, he is reportedly loved by the majority of the Vesuvian public. He can be very magnetic and charming when he wants to be. According to Asra, he is able to excite others with ease and make them feel special. Though Asra also implies that Julian is selfish and manipulative. You are warned against relaxing your guard with him at several points, even, notably, by Julian himself. Regardless of any ulterior motive, he could possibly have, Julian genuinely desires love and affection, and he reveals this vulnerability to you at several points within the story. However, his self-loathing often causes him to shut out those who try to help him. Although Julian often attempts to maintain a guise of bravado, his air of confidence is shattered with comical ease whenever shown genuine affection, and he is easily flustered, especially in romantic instances with the apprentice. History Early Life Julian is originally from Nevivon, a humble and salty little town south of Vesuvia, but he has claimed that he spent much of his adult life traveling and exploring. He left his hometown and his younger sister, Portia, to study medicine in Prakra. He then became a doctor, and the majority of his experience came from apprenticing on battlefields as a combat medic. At some point, he amputated Lucio's arm to save his life. On one of his adventures, he traveled on a spice ship across the Southern Sea where he worked as a physician in exchange for free passage. Halfway through the journey, the ship was accosted by pirates, and Julian was spared due to his ability to provide medical aid. He remained with the pirates for almost a year and claims it was there that he learned to be skilled in persuasion. At the Palace In his recent past, Julian worked to find a cure for the Red Plague alongside Asra at the palace. His time at the palace came to an end upon the death of Count Lucio during the annual Masquerade. Julian was arrested and accused of the murder, but he fled and escaped the city before he could receive his death sentence. Night of the Masquerade Julian had contracted the plague and had been working on a cure in the dungeons of the castle. Lucio had him locked in there as 'extra incentive'. As per Asra's request, Muriel found him and escorted him to Lucio's room only to find that it was ablaze. At this point, Julian, martyr that he is, ran into the room. When Julian came out, only Valerius noticed him. The Consul pointed him out, which drew the attention of the courtiers who would later accuse Julian of the crime. Three Year Interlude During his time away from Vesuvia, it is likely that Julian spent his time traveling since he carries a wallet filled with foreign currencies (which is mostly counterfeit pirate gold). He returned to Vesuvia sometime before the start of the game's events, claiming to have questions that can only be answered in the city. Prologue Interactions In the opening chapter, Julian breaks into your shop and reveals that he is searching for Asra. A plague doctor mask obscures his face. Upon its removal you recognize him, claiming that you once knew him as "Doctor Jules". After he realizes that you know nothing of Asra's whereabouts, Julian asks you to read his fortune. Afterwards, he departs in a vile mood. You can encounter him again in the marketplace the next day, and you wonder why he is roaming around freely despite his fugitive status. However, he escapes as soon as he notices you. During the "Emperor (Night)" chapters, it is possible to encounter Julian once again. He's found outside of a tavern in an ill-reputed part of town. When he sees you, he invites you inside for a drink as payment for your previous tarot reading. In this scene, softer and more considerate side to the doctor is revealed to you. Julian either reads out a letter or puzzles over a strange drawing, dependent on your choices and remains cryptic about himself and his past when you question him. Your meeting concludes when the palace guards arrive. Julian rushes you outside and gives you directions to your home before disappearing. The next day, Julian somehow manages to break into your shop once again. Portia comes to find you and becomes visibly upset when she sees Julian. She addresses him as Ilya, and you learn that she is Julian's younger sister. Relationships Portia Portia is Julian's younger sister. The two were separated for a considerable amount of time, as Julian stated that he had not seen her since she was quite small. They appear to love each other dearly. Asra Julian and Asra have a complicated relationship. Their companionship escalated into a physical relationship which later soured. They harbor a mutual resentment for each other even now, with Julian claiming it was Asra who afflicted him with his curse. Although later he admits that he made a lot of assumptions about Asra and their relationship and might have been pretty selfish with him. Lucio Julian and Lucio have known each other for some time, as it was Julian who amputated Lucio's arm and saved his life - much to Lucio's ire. Julian and Lucio held a patient-doctor relationship during Julian's stay at the palace. Little else is known aside from the doctor's apparent hand in Lucio's death. Nadia Julian and Nadia may once have been friends, gathered from their interactions prior to Lucio's death. However, they now appear to be strangers, with Nadia believing him responsible for Lucio's death and seeking to end his life as penance. Mazelinka Mazelinka and Julian appear to be close. She acts with motherly affection towards him, expressing concern for his health and being unafraid to scold him when she thinks he has deserved it. Trivia *Julian's favorite ice cream flavor is pistachio, and his favorite fruits are figs. *Much of the inspiration for his appearance and character came from Jeff Goldblum. *Julian used to own a wobbly old hound dog named Brundle. *His favorite season is Autumn. *Julian is proficient enough to carry a conversation in about seven languages. *He has indecipherable handwriting and tragic art skills. *Unlike his sister, Julian sunburns very easily. *He knows how to play an instrument. In book XIV, that instrument turns out to be a vielle. *He is terribly ticklish. *He has a very limited singing ability, though somehow he's great at duets. *He'll give wonderful, all-consuming hugs to someone he cares about, however if he doesn't, he gives praying mantis hugs. Gallery See Memories for more information on the pictures. Julian 5.png Julian portrait.png Julian sprite transparent.png Stickers chibi transparent Julian.png Julian expressions new.png SpriteAtlasTexture-julian-512x1024-fmt47 03.png Julian expressions.png Julian experssions(2).png Header julian.png Julian 2.jpg Julian with dog.jpg Julian concept art.jpg Julian sketch.jpg Julian Rowdy Raven concept art.png Mazelinka.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Julian 6.png Mazelinka.jpg Long hair Julian.png Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Julian 1.jpg Julian 3.jpg Julian 4.jpg Julian bk04 illo1 0.png Julian.png Julian Memory 2.png Julian cg 3.png Julian bk08 illo1 0.png Julian memory 3.png Julian bk09 illo1.png Julian memory 5.png Julian memory 6.png Fabulous Julian.jpg Julian.jpg Julian memory 7.png 12 the Hanged Man.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters Category:Needs expansion